


more than a friend

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Comfort [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy gets sick, but thankfully Robbie Reyes can't catch it, so he takes care of her.





	more than a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_gilastorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/gifts).



> For Brittinni- protective Robbie and platonic intimacy<3

Daisy Johnson shuffled down the hall to the Director’s office, blowing her nose and clutching a stack of files.

“You don't look so good, chica.” Robbie Reyes called out.

She turned around, glaring at him, but her retort was interrupted by a coughing fit.

“Damn, you don't sound good either.” Robbie bounded up, relieving her of the paperwork.

“I don't want to get you sick,” Daisy coughed, trying to pull it back.

“Can’t get sick, remember? The other guy takes care of that,” Robbie said. “But other people can. Why are you even here?”

“Monthly reviews. No one else to do it,” she choked out, as another coughing spasm overtook her.

Robbie frowned. “Okay, change of plans. You’re taking the day off.”

“Stop bossing me around,” Daisy complained. “It's my first month doing these. I don't want to disappoint Coulson.” She glanced away.

“Hey, Coulson will understand.” Robbie touched her chin so she would face him. “You're one person, and you're sick. Allow yourself to be human.”

“I'm Inhuman,” Daisy grumbled.

“Ok Inhuman, I'm texting him for you.” Robbie pulled her phone out her pocket. Daisy was in the middle of blowing her nose and didn't notice how easily he got in and his smug smile. “And done.” He stuck her phone back in her pocket.

“So what's the plan?” Daisy wiped her runny eyes.

“Dropping this paperwork off. Then I'm taking you to the Infirmary and after we're going to Teresita’s for chicken soup.”

Daisy nodded, and Robbie placed his hand at her back. That she wasn't arguing meant she was really sick.

His concern increased.

* * *

 

The wait at the Infirmary took longer than expected; a virus was going around, and it was packed.

Daisy’s head was on his shoulder by the time it was her turn to be seen.

“Ay, pobrecita,” Robbie murmured to himself, as she wobbled precariously. He kept her close as he walked her to the nurse, and held her hand when they took her vitals.

There was another wait for the doctor, and Daisy laid on the examination table, curled into a ball. Her shallow breathing was occasionally punctuated by sharp coughs, and Robbie hovered, fixing her hair away from her face, and getting a new box of tissues.

“I'll go get you some water?” Robbie offered but she shook her head. He nodded, placing his other hand on hers.

Dr. Crawford came in, and her smiling face transformed into concern when she saw Daisy's pallor. “How long have you had these symptoms? ”

“Not sure,” Daisy mumbled, weakly. “But it got really bad today.”

“She's been congested for about a few days now,” Robbie interjected. “And muscle aches since yesterday.”

“Stalker.” A wan smile flicked on Daisy's face and Robbie glanced down at her warmly.

“I learned from the best.” He stroked her cheek.

“Let's do a flu test, Agent Johnson,” Dr. Crawford announced, briskly. She turned to Robbie and lowered her voice. “We have to swab her nasal passage, you might have to hold her down.”

Robbie frowned, his grip on Daisy's hand tightening. He wasn't going to treat her like a child.

A few minutes later, after Daisy almost punched the nurse when the cotton swab tickled her nose, he saw the appeal.

“It's only for a few seconds, Dais,” he coaxed, stroking her arms, while the beleaguered nurse looked on warily.

“It's torture!” Daisy wailed, hiding her face in his chest.

“Do you have to?” he mouthed to the nurse, over Daisy's head.

Her narrowed eyes and pursed lips told him they did.

“I'll be right here,” he told Daisy. “Let's try again.”

It took a few more tries but they finally got the nasal swab and the results came back positive. Daisy had the flu.

“I have so much work to finish,” she sniffled, her nose a splotchy red.

“Work will be fine. You're not.”  Robbie slid his arm around her waist to help her up. “I'll get your medicine and a to-go order of chicken soup.”

She ended up falling asleep in his car and Robbie, not wanting her to be alone, and knowing she wouldn't want to get any of her friends sick, decided to bring her home with him.

* * *

 

It was the wee hours of the early morning, and Daisy hadn't woken up or eaten all day.

Robbie got scared and ended up calling Jemma.

“Sorry to bother you.” Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. “Should I wake up Daisy to eat?”

“Thanks for calling, I've been worried!” Her warm tone put Robbie at ease. “How long has she been sleeping? Has she been getting fluids?”

“Um-” Robbie looked over at Daisy. “I’ve been with her most of the day. She hasn’t drunk anything at all. Or eaten. Just her medicine.”

By the time Robbie hung up, he’d gotten an earful from Dr. Simmons about the importance of fluids and staying hydrated, taking medicine on time, and keeping Daisy's friends in the loop.

“Don’t tell Jemma I’m sick.” Daisy’s shaky voice came from under Robbie's covers. “She likes to lecture.”

“Too late.” Robbie muttered.

She was up now, so he made her drink some water, then swallow a couple spoonfuls of soup before giving her medicine. She fell back asleep easily, her eyes drifting shut as soon as her head touched the pillow, but Robbie couldn’t shake his worry.

He decided against the couch and instead laid down on the floor next to bed.

* * *

 

It was a long night.

Daisy had night sweats, and she ended up kicking off the covers and pulling off her pants and shirt, throwing it on him. Thankfully she wore a camisole underneath, but Robbie didn’t think she’d want him to see her in her panties, so he lightly pulled the bed sheet over her.

He was falling back asleep on the floor when Daisy woke up again. “Robbie... it’s too cold.”

“Make up your mind,” he grumbled, placing the comforter back on her.

No sooner had he wearily laid down again, she'd pushed it back off, and then began to strip off her camisole. “Daisy, no.” Robbie was exasperated. “You _just_ said you were cold.” He pulled the garment back down.

She was shivering and sweating at the same time. “But I’m burning up.”

Robbie climbed in next to her, making sure there was enough space between them. “I’ll take the covers off and put on the fan,” he explained. “Then make some heat so you don’t get chilly.”

And Robbie Reyes actually summoned the Ghost Rider to provide warmth so she could fall back asleep.

“You care for her, too,” Robbie preempted the Rider, knowing it wouldn’t want to be used as a space heater. “So be quiet.”

The Rider didn’t care for Robbie’s orders, and it seethed as Robbie slowly used its energy.

* * *

 

The next morning came too soon.

Robbie awoke groggily on the edge of the bed, and a sharp pain in his back. It was Daisy’s foot, kicking him. She was lightly snoring, as she took up his entire full sized bed, wrapped in all the blankets, while he shivered.

He stumbled out of bed, to the bathroom, his muscles aching.

“What the hell?” The sound of the running water, as he washed his hands echoed like a waterfall, pounding in his brain.

He staggered back to the bedroom, to see Daisy awake, stretching and yawning. “I feel great!” she said wonderingly, as she slid out of bed, padding to the bathroom. “Teresita’s chicken soup is a miracle cure.”

“Stop shouting,” Robbie groaned, flopping on the covers. By the time Daisy was finished with the restroom, he was in the middle of a coughing fit.

“Damn! The Rider was serious!” Daisy rushed to his side.

“What?” Robbie covered his head with a pillow.

“Ghost Rider. You fell asleep last night and he came out. Stayed with me for a while and we talked.”

Robbie peaked from under the pillow and watched her incredulously. “ _It_ doesn’t _talk_ to people, Daisy. You probably had a fever dream.”

“See. That right there,” Daisy observed, as she searched for her pants. “You think you know everything. I don’t mind it because I like proving you wrong, but it rubs the Rider the wrong way. That’s why _he’s_ letting you get sick now.”

“What the f-!”

“Language,” Daisy was hunting for her shirt now. “Don’t worry. My turn to take care of you. The Rider made me promise.” A thought seized her. “ I get to drive your car!”

She grinned as Robbie swore.

* * *

 

The ride to the Infirmary was filled with good-natured bickering as Robbie, who wasn’t used to getting sick, or anyone driving his car, complained the entire way.

“Be quiet before I dump you at the side of the road,” Daisy finally warned him. “You’re worse than a toddler.”

“At least, I’m not trying to strip off my clothes,” Robbie grumbled. “And aren’t you too old to have flowers on your underwear?”

“I was having night sweats, you jackass,” Daisy retorted as she pulled into the parking lot. “And shut _up_ about my panties. Cause it’s the closest you’ll ever get to seeing any.”

“Yeah?” Robbie was smug as she helped him out the passenger seat. “How come my birthday is your phone password?”

“Cause it’s the only number you’re smart enough to guess if need be,” Daisy replied archly. “And I was _right._ ”

That shut Robbie up, but Daisy, remembering how he took care of her the day before, slipped her cool hand in his heated one. He squeezed it reassuringly, and she knew no matter how they bickered, they were friends.

They found seats, and as Daisy inched her chair closer to his, warmth spread through Robbie’s chest.

“Sorry for being an ass earlier.” He settled on her shoulder.

“I’m used to it,” she smiled, helping him get comfortable. “Thanks for taking care of me last night.” She leaned into him as he nestled into the crook of her neck.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” His voice was pleasantly low, and Daisy had a flash of understanding that he was more than a friend.

He was family.

She hummed in agreement, as they waited, holding hands and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Alina :) Feedback is much appreciated! I wanted to show Robbie and Daisy loving each other but not necessarily in a romantic/sexual way. Kudos/comments welcome, I love to chat <3  
> Whistlingwindtree on Tumblr


End file.
